It is known to provide a gaming system which includes a plurality of gaming machines arranged such that each gaming machine contributes a proportion of game turnover to a progressive jackpot. In one variation, a prize is awarded to a player of a gaming machine when the gaming machine displays a particular game outcome. In an alternative variation, a prize is awarded when the jackpot amount reaches a threshold amount, with the player of the gaming machine causing the threshold to be exceeded being awarded a prize.
However, while gaming systems including such progressive jackpots provide users with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.